Experiment Pods
Experiment pods are little pods seen in Lilo & Stitch: The Series containing the experiments in their dehydrated form. Each pod is labeled with the experiment's number. Once a pod gets wet, the experiment will be activated, releasing them. The pods come in six different colors: red, blue, green, yellow, white, and purple. They have numbers written on them. Trivia *Some of the experiment pods seen in Stitch! The Movie are changed to a completely different color and/or labeled with a completely different number in certain episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. The same goes for a few of the pods that Jumba showcases on the Interent monitor in the episode "Ace". **Additionally, some of the experiments' numbers in their debut episodes do not match their pod numbers when they were in dehydrated form. **The colors of the pods also change between the original series and Stitch!. The pod colors in the original series are brighter, while the pod colors in the anime are more muted. Also, some experiments have their pod color change between series. For example, in the original series, Fudgy's pod is mislabeled and blue, but in the anime, it is labeled correctly and red. **In the original series, the pods are one of six colors: white, purple, green, yellow, red, and blue. In the anime, the pods are one of four colors: white, blue, red, and green. *Though not consistent, in the original series, some colors seem to be more common depending on the numbered series. **0-series: white; 1-series: purple; 2-series: green; 3-series: yellow; 4-series: red; 5-series: blue; 6-series: blue. **Jess Winfield confirmed that the colors were intended to correlate with the series of the pod, but they lost track of it during the rush of Season 1 production.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 14, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *Several of the pods have different sizes. Some are so big that Lilo or someone else could hold them in the palm of their hand, while others they could hold with their fingers. Poxy's pod was one of the smallest, just slightly larger than a grain of sugar. *The pods appear to be very durable and keep the experiment safe. Poxy's pod survived the entire sugar refining process from sugar cane harvest to consumer purchase; Splodyhead's pod was unscathed when a seagull pecked at it; and Spats' pod was unharmed after a squirrel tried to bite through it. **Additionally, Gantu mentions in "Slushy" that the pods emanate a heat signature, allowing them to be located even if they are buried under snow and ice. This suggests that the pods also help protect the experiment from the surrounding environment. *Of all the experiments that appeared in Lilo & Stitch: The Series and its related films, Stitch! The Movie and Leroy & Stitch, 60 experiments were activated onscreen and 52 were activated off-screen. *In Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc, the pods are referred to as "experiment balls" and are collectible objects. Their sprites are all exactly the same, colored green. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie ScreenCapture 07.07.13 19-01-49.jpg|202 - Jam Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|221 - Sparky screenCapture 16.09.13 21-12-03.jpg|390 - Slimy screenCapture 16.09.13 21-11-39.jpg|455 - Mary ScreenCapture 07.07.13 22-40-58.jpg|489 - Huggo Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m03s63.png|513 - Richter ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-10.jpg|529 - Digger Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h21m04s76.png|625 - Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h30m16s129.png 767999696569550605650.jpg 68945458588588888888.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h48m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h50m17s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h58m37s13.png Lilo & Stitch: The Series ScreenCapture-19-09-21-20h55m19s409.jpg|025 - Topper ScreenCapture 02.png|044 - Forehead screenCapture 20.png|051 - Hocker ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-49-20.jpg|054 - Fudgy Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m16s180.png|062 - Frenchfry screenCapture 13.02.13 18-09-14.jpg|111 - Mulch ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-10-25.jpg|113 - Shoe ScreenCapture-20-01-15-02h57m19s617.jpg|120 - Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m14s101.png|128 - Bugby screenCapture 07.02.13 18-38-27.jpg|133 - PJ ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|149 - Bonnie and 150 - Clyde ScreenCapture 24.09.13 18-23-31.jpg|151 - Babyfier ScreenCapture 13.png|201 - Geigenstein ScreenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|210 - Retro ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h01m56s900.jpg|222 - Poxy ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h25m06s122.jpg|223 - Glitch ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-52-49.jpg|228 - Melty ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h07m52s049.jpg|234 - Shush Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h58m29s241.png|251 - Link ScreenCapture-19-12-12-09h43m55s671.jpg|258 - Sample Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h07m19s144.png|262 - Ace ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h01m45s846.jpg|267 - Wishy-Washy 349493493494934949.jpg|276 - Remmy ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h21m43s241.jpg|277 - Snooty Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h55m42s123.png|285 - Lax ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-48-16.jpg|297 - Shortstuff ScreenCapture 31.05.13 12-04-05.jpg|300 - Spooky Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h42m45s240.png|303 - Amnesio Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m15s193.png|316 - Morpholomew screenCapture 28.01.13 17-57-38.jpg|319 - Spike Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h40m52s199.png|360 - Drowsy ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|375 - Phanatamso ScreenCapture 03.06.13 22-42-35.jpg|383 - Swirly ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-20-48.jpg|397 - Spats ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-50-21.jpg|501 - Yin ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-49-30.jpg|502 - Yang screenCapture 15.png|507 - Woody ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-39-36.jpg|509 - Sprout Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-21h08m36s200.png|513 - Richter 515 pod.png|515 - Deforestator Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m00s199.png|520 - Cannonball ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|523 - Slushy screenCapture 13.02.13 18-08-43.jpg|533 - 533: Blowhard Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m08s27.png|540 - Phoon vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h26m40s18.png|567 - Eva Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h28m56s5.png|586 - Tank Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|600 - Woops Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s37.png|601 - Kixx ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-54-37.jpg|604 - Houdini ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-17-38.jpg|606 - Holio vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h43m00s70.png|607 - Launch Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|608 - Slugger ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-47-54.jpg|613 - Yaarp 617 pod.png|617 - Plasmoid 66784343.jpg|619 - Splodyhead ScreenCapture 06.06.13 13-16-23.jpg|627 vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h59m26s225.png|628 Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-19h16m30s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h56m34s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h12m15s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-19h15m16s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-16-19h11m14s82.png ScreenCapture 02.04.13 18-48-28.jpg Stitch!'' screenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|001 - Shrink ScreenCapture-19-09-19-18h34m15s322.jpg|022 - Hertz Donut screenCapture 01.05.13 9-57-55.jpg|047 - Lorider ScreenCapture-19-09-15-04h59m46s947.png|054 - Fudgy ScreenCapture 01 02 13 20-24-09.jpg|110 - Squeak screenCapture 10.02.13 15-40-25.jpg|112 - Toons screenCapture 28.01.13 15-31-43.jpg|122 - Dorkifier screenCapture 28.01.13 16-12-49.jpg|123 - Carmen ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-25-14.jpg|177 - Clip screenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|199 - Nosy ScreenCapture 01 02 13 20-33-00.jpg|204 - Nosox 225.png|225 - Mashy screenCapture 31.01.13 23-23-47.jpg|602 - Sinker ScreenCapture-19-09-19-18h34m10s987.jpg|610 - Witch ScreenCapture 19.02.13 22-56-33.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-53-15.jpg References Category:Items Category:Experiments